cookies_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo Hag
The Boo Hag is a supernatural monster from the Nevernever. It first appeared in "Cookie's Monsters - Boo Hag" and was the main antagonist of the story. History According to the legend, Boo Hags are similar to vampires. Unlike vampires, they gain sustenance from a person's breath, as opposed to their blood, by riding their victims. They have no skin, and thus are red. In order to be less conspicuous, they will steal a victim's skin and use it for as long as it holds out, wearing it as one might wear clothing. They will remove and hide this skin before going riding. When a hag determines a victim is suitable for riding, the hag will generally gain access to the home through a small crack, crevice, or hole. The hag will then position themselves over the sleeping victim, sucking their breath. This act renders the victim helpless, and induces a deep dream-filled sleep. The hag tends to leave the victim alive, so as to use them again for their energy. However, if the victim struggles, the hag may take their skin, leaving the victim to suffer. After taking the victim's energy, the hag flies off, as they must be in their skin by dawn or be forever trapped without skin. When the victim awakes, they may feel short of breath, but generally the victim only feels tired. An expression sometimes used in South Carolina is "don't let de hag ride ya." This expression may come from the Boo Hag legend. It was also said that if a person placed a broom beside their bed before going to sleep it would prevent the Hag from riding them. Hags supposedly would be distracted by counting the straws of the broom and would not get to ride the person sleeping before the sun rose the next morning. Appearance In the "Cookie's Monsters" stories, the Boo Hags bear a resemblance to their original conception, with some differences. They are described as having exposed muscle tissue and tendons all over their body. Their heads are as red skulls, with no eyes, lips, or nose. They have hair, but it is always wet with blood and hangs heavy. Their body is covered in blood, giving them their red tinge. The difference is that they bear long, bone claws that extend from their fingers and allow them to perform deadly cutting and slashing attacks. Abilities Boo Hags have the ability to veil themselves and appear invisible to anyone incapable of seeing into the Nevernever or otherwise manipulating the barrier between it and the real world. They have superhuman strength and speed, making their attacks vicious and deadly. Boo Hags are immortal and cannot be killed by damage or injury. Weaknesses Boo Hags, like many monsters, are weak to salt. Contact with salt wounds them, inflicting burns which causes them pain. If a Hag is caught outside of their skin after sunrise, they will be unable to return to it and be exposed. In theory, natural sunlight wounds the nocturnal creatures. Another possible weakness is simply starvation. A Boo Hag incapable of feeding for some time may simply waste away. See Also * Boo Hag - Wikipedia.org Category:Monsters